By the fireplace
by velka
Summary: Iruka is running home in the rain and runs down a person and pauses out. Maby not the gretest summary but read it if you like IrukaXKakashi


By the fireplace.

I came up whit this story when I was sitting in front of our fireplace at my dad's place (my parent's are divorce) and I hop that you can read it because my spelling is not the greatest one.

EDIT: it have now been corrected by Aloria-Catalonia. Thanks a loot.

It was a weary heavy rainy night when Iruka was walking home from the ninja academy. He'd been busy with all the school work his student had done during the day, and he'd corrected the test they had done. He had forgotten the time and fell asleep over the papers, but there was no one waiting for him at home, so that didn't matter.

He was soaking wet while he was running in the street to his house. There was no one else out in the rain. They were probably sitting at home with their families and kissing their kids good night he thought.

It was raining harder then before and he couldn't clearly see what was in front of him. He didn't even see the person that he was running right into.

BOOM! Both of them fell, and Iruka felt his head slam right into the ground and everything went dark.

Iruka woke up and felt something wrapped around him, and he could feel something hot that was coming from somewhere. When he looked up, he saw a fireplace before him. A blanket that was around him. He was lying on the floor and his forehead protector and shinobi vest were off.

"Where am I?" he asked himself while he sat up. He was not home he could tell.

Then somebody open the door and Iruka turned his head and saw Kakashi standing there.

"How are you felling?" Kakashi asked, sitting down beside him.

"Alright… I think." He said.

"You feel pretty hard before."

"Maybe…" he said and felt his forehead.

"OUCH!" he said and felt a lump.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's nothing. Just a lump." He replyed.

"Let me see." Kakashi said and leaning forward to him.

"No! It is nothing!" he said trying to getting away from him.

"But I just want to look at it."

"No. You don't really don't need to."

"But I just want to look at it. I'm not going to hurt you."

"But…"

"No but's! Come here." Kakashi said.

Iruka didn't want to fight at this hour, so he gave up and went closer to Kakashi so he could see the lump for himself. Kakashi gently touched it. It didn't hurt that much that Iruka thought. Instead… it was kind of… nice. He started to blush when he thought that. Why?

Kakashi felt that Iruka had veary smooth skin and didn't really want to let go, but it would be weird if he didn't do that he thought.

"It's not a big lump… it will be gone tomorrow, I think." Kakashi said and ruffled Iruka's hair.

Iruka looked up at him nodded.

"But how are you?" Iruka asked him.

Kakashi blinked. "How am I? Well… i'm alright. I just got a little surprised when you run into me." He said.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" Iruka asked.

"Me…? I… well… I had forgotten my book in a tree and was afraid that it will be ruined out in the rain. But then you run me down and I…totally forgot about the book…" he said and scratched his head.

Iruka couldn't believe his ears! Kakashi had left his precious book out in the rain for him! He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Kakashi did that for him.

"You're shivering." Kakashi told Iruka. Iruka hadn't notice it before, but now when Kakashi said it, he realized that he was quite could even with the fireplace before him. Then Kakashi did something that took Iruka by surprise. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"W…. what are you doing?" Iruka asked, a bit surprised.

"You are cold. I just though that this would warm you up." Kakashi said and looked at Iruka.

Iruka could feel his cheeks turn red and he looked down so that Kakashi couldn't see his face. They where sitting there, looking into the fire that was dancing in the fireplace while the shadows were dancing in the room and on Iruka's and Kakashi's faces. This was not so bad… Iruka thought. It was quite nice, but when Iruka looked out the window he could see that the rain had stopped, and the moon was shinning through the dark clouds. He'd better be going; he had a class to take care of tomorrow. But… he didn't realy wanted to leave, but he must...

He turned to Kakashi to tell him that he had to go, and thank him taking care of him while he was passed out. But one thing he didn't count on was that Kakashi had also turned his head in the same time as him, so their eyes connected, and they were a little tooclose…….

That was when it happen. They kissed. Iruka was in shock and so was Kakashi, but neither of them pulled away. Kakashi's lips were so warm and smooth, even with his mask on.

"_Wait a minute! What am I thinking! "_Iruka thought and pulled away.

The look at each other but neither spoke. Then Kakashi pulled his mask down and gave him a passionate kiss. Iruka was still in shock, but when he felt Kakashi's lips for the second time he just couldn't help but kiss him back.

Kakashi couldn't help what he had just done. It just happened. But when he felt that Iruka 'welcomed' the kiss, he could not bear it any more. He pulled Iruka gently to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. Iruka felt the cold floor under him but didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the silver haired man, feeling his warm body.

The night continued while the two shinobi found each other that night, while the fire burned down until there was only a little spark left.

This is my first shonen-ai I ever have made and I don't know but I like shonen-ai stories between Kakashi and Iruka. Maybe am crazy but what the fk! I'm a little crazy in my head. Like a inner Velka.

Return to Top


End file.
